


【Jason中心】康乃馨

by zihjhuang



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zihjhuang/pseuds/zihjhuang
Summary: 注意事項:1.OOC都是我的錯。2.我不了解Dick我只覺得他是個又Man又溫柔的人(遭打)。3.同樣All Jason向只是年齡到哪邊也就哪幾位了……。4.太久沒寫已經文筆死了(雖然以前也沒多好)。5.母親節快樂。(首發於2020/05/10)
Kudos: 2





	【Jason中心】康乃馨

我們屬於黑暗，當然不是因為我們一身灰，一到晚上就完全融入黑暗，Sam大聲對Dean這麼說著。

嗯……但有一個叛徒，沒錯，那個晝伏夜出的小知更鳥，天曉得他的黃色翅膀是怎麼躲過敵人的偵查，Dean這樣回道。

Jason站在屋頂上看著旁邊大肆批評他裝扮的兩個滴水石獸，又瞥了眼自己的黃色披風並翻了個白眼。說實話他當初完全是被Robin、黃金男孩、Batman的搭檔等光環糊了眼才會覺得這身裝扮像個超級英雄，幸好隨著年齡增長套裝倒也不時有所更換……說實話，穿著小短褲露大腿真的會吸引很多變態。

不過Dean和Sam——Jason為兩個滴水石獸取的名字。他們雖然說話難聽了些但好歹還是挺中肯的，所以他認為自己應該再換套裝扮。

「我覺得小仙子裝扮挺不錯的。」

「怎麼看這孩子都要更嚮往彼德潘吧！」

聽著兩個滴水石獸的爭論，Jason發誓他絕對不會想扮演彼德潘裡的任何一個角色。

「溫蒂怎麼樣……嗷！」

踹了Dean兩腳，Jason準備回莊園，這是一次和Batman吵架後他短暫的離家出走，又一次。

「我很高興您終於回來了，Jason少爺，我想您會想在睡前喝點熱可可，或是牛奶？」

「謝謝你，Alfred，不過算了，我猜我今晚不會好好睡覺。」

偉大的老管家眨了眨雙眼，瞬間明白小少爺的想法，看來明早Bruce老爺會獲得一個黏在懷中的橡皮糖。

第二天一早，雖然是假日不過大都會有一個會議必須由哥譚寶貝出席，而下午則有場正義聯盟會議必須由黑暗騎士主持，Jason已經能預見今晚的罪犯們必須面對雙倍焦躁版Batman的表情了。不過那與他無關，他今天依然比Bruce早起，雖然他不確定熟睡的Bruce到底有沒有發現他昨晚偷溜到他床上的事，但他今天有其他事要辦，無法窩到這個賴床鬼醒來的時間。

吃過早餐，Jason向老管家道別後便往街上走去，行人們大多是家庭出遊居多，有的婦人手上拿著鮮花開懷的和孩子們說些什麼，有些則是被丈夫單手圈在懷中走著，這倒讓隻身一人的他看起來格格不入。

正當Jason隨手向路邊拿著花籃的小孩買了枝白色康乃馨，一個對話吸引了他。

「父親，除了康乃馨，我想找找看有沒有萱草。」

「萱草？」

「那是一種花，在東方的母親節就相當於是我們的康乃馨。」

「那就聽你的，Tim，我想你母親會很高興的。」

低頭看了眼手裡的白色康乃馨，如果不是被Bruce送去上學，Jason根本不曾對節日有所認知，但如今即使他開始學會參與節慶、準備禮物，除了Bruce和Alfred外他根本沒有可以一起舉辦節慶的對象……好吧，Dick勉強算一個。

他想了想，又回頭向孩子買了一束紅色康乃馨，然後朝著墓園的方向前去。

大家都知道哥譚的天空熱愛使用雨天突襲行人，即使是充滿溫馨的母親節當天也不例外。

Jason先是反省了下自己因為想和Bruce多待一會而晚起，又認為最晚下午就會回家而略過觀看晨間新聞的例行公事，導致沒有天氣預報說今早是否會下雨的情報。

當然，也可能天氣預報告訴你今天是大晴天但實際上還是下雨，這其中或許有一半的失算率需歸咎在某些搞事的反派身上。

戴上帽T的帽子，Jason隨意的站在某個未營業的店家外，靠著那搖搖欲墜的屋簷擋雨。他並不想麻煩老管家在這種時候出門接他，更不想讓Bruce知道這件事，那太丟臉了，雖然Bruce不會嘲笑他，但出於少年的自尊心，他覺得自己一點也不需要幫助，哪怕雨看起來只會越來越大。

混亂的時刻總是會伴隨一些黑暗，比如在他對面躲雨的母女正被一個拿著小刀的流浪漢威脅，正當Jason打算放棄手裡這堆康乃馨衝去救人時，只見有人踹了那流浪漢的膝窩一腳然後制服對方，說了幾句狠話便在對方的求饒下放走了他。

等對方安撫好那對母女並轉頭抬起帽子時，Jason恨不得剛剛就捧著康乃馨走人而不是出於警惕決定再確認下那對母女的安危，畢竟假救人真誘拐的戲碼在哥譚不算新鮮事。

Dick今天愉快的抱著他一大早排隊買來的限量甜甜圈從布魯德海文回到莊園打算和Jason分享，不過一到家裡除了Alfred外無人在家。

和老管家聊了下近況才沒多久就下起大雨，迎著老管家擔心獨自出門的Jason淋雨感冒的話語，Dick立刻自告奮勇表示可以為他送傘，於是在Alfred欣慰的目光下，曾經的黃金男孩帶著“一把”傘出門尋找Jason。

然後他就遇見了搶劫並英雄救美，回頭便看見他的小翅膀就站在對面捧著一束花深情款款的看著他，當然他早已戴上濾鏡並選擇性忽視Jason寫滿抗拒的表情。

善良的Dick最後還是選擇將傘給了那對母女並小跑到Jason身邊，現在躲雨的人變成兩個，而Alfred需要擔心的對象也增加了。

「嘿，Jason，你……怎麼買了這麼多花？」

Dick再次選擇性忽略掉兩人現下的情況與狼狽，單手比劃了下Jason手裡那堆康乃馨試圖打開話題。

「今天是母親節。」

Jason選擇終結話題。

好吧，加油Dick，想想你平時是怎麼和朋友們相處的，Jason和你的年紀相差不大，不至於有那麼難相處，Dick在內心為自己打氣，不過當他又扭頭看向Jason的時候，只見那對方正盯著那枝白色康乃馨發呆。

「也許我也該買一束白色康乃馨。」

Dick突然開口吸引了Jason的注意，他溫和的看著Jason手上的那朵白色康乃馨，在一堆紅色中十分搶眼。

「我有時會想，如果我母親還在，她看見現在的我是否會感到驕傲。」

她當然會，Jason心想。完美的Robin、黃金男孩、Nightwing，不管是哪個他都表現的很好，Jason無法理解Dick說這話的用意。

不過Dick沒有接下去繼續說，轉而詢問起Jason是否一起回莊園但遭到拒絕，所以即使Jason憤怒的表達拒絕陪同，他仍選擇性情商掉線的硬是跟在對方身後。

到達墓園的路程比想像中順利，即使頂著大雨，以他們的身手並不會發生走到一半滑倒的悲劇，正當Dick已經快要在一堆墓碑裡迷失方向時，Jason終於停了下來。

只見他將白色康乃馨抽出，輕輕的橫放在一個墓碑前，Dick隨著他的動作抬頭看向墓碑上的名字，Catherine Todd幾個字母在Jason的觸碰下彷彿多了一絲哀傷。

「彼得潘的故事裡有一句話我一直很喜歡，『死，是最偉大的冒險』這麼一想，死亡似乎就沒那麼可怕了，畢竟我向來喜歡挑戰。」

Jason盯著墓碑突然開口，他的眼神十分平靜讓Dick一時拿捏不準該怎麼回應。不過他沒等到Dick開口又接著說：

「然而我不是彼得潘，也不想成為彼得潘，但她希望我能像彼得潘。」

她？Dick看著墓碑上的陌生名字和自己名義上的弟弟，想起那孩子拼命努力只為配得上Robin名號的模樣，還有Bruce和Alfred明顯增加的笑容，雖然聽說過這位母親的負面行徑，但想來她至死都是愛著Jason，否則這孩子就不會總是充滿熱情。

Jason並不知道他為什麼要和Dick說這些，或許是雨水奪走了他的防備心，又或許是那個人的眼神太過溫柔讓他莫名想哭，明明早在失去母親那時起他就已經告訴自己不許再哭泣。

他們一起佇立在雨中的莫名和諧一直持續到被一陣車鳴聲打斷，回頭一看發現是Alfred開車來接他們，兩人只好在老管家不贊同的眼神下接過毛巾進到車裡。

Jason將康乃馨交給Alfred後便和Dick各自回房打理，而老管家則將那束被捏得有些枯萎的花擺到大廳桌上的花瓶，確保Bruce一進家門就能立刻看見，當然前提是對方是從正門回家。

那之後誰也沒有提母親節或康乃馨的事情，而Jason也難得接受Dick的好意和他一起分享了限量甜甜圈和Alfred的下午茶，一直到對方被一通電話叫走前都維持著為數不多的和諧時光。

夜晚Batman依舊和他的Robin出沒在哥譚各地，不過救下的受害者如果是婦女就會得到Robin贈送的一朵康乃馨。

隨著黎明的到來，新的一天即將開啟，卸下戰裝的Bruce回到房內卻意外地在床頭看見一枝康乃馨，看起來就像剛放上去不久，那顏色就像某隻知更鳥的內心一樣鮮明溫暖。

「我真希望你就像彼得潘一樣，永遠當個孩子，而我會永遠守護你。」

「親愛的，相信你的父親會回來的，雖然或許在你看來我和他之間並不和諧。」

「我的Jason，我的寶貝，咳！咳……你要相信死亡其實沒那麼可怕，我只是睡一覺，對，就只是……」

「對不起……對不起……我愛你，我的孩子，我愛你。」

將白色康乃馨輕輕地放在墓碑前，已經成長為男人的Jason Todd用他那不再天真的雙瞳注視著墓碑上的名字，腦中閃過女人每次抱著他時都會喃喃的話語。

「母親節快樂，媽媽。」

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

  1. 關於Dean和Sam，沒錯我故意取SPN的溫家兄弟，當初只看完12季，13季那時還沒出呢真懷念，有點想寫點靈異事件，反正魔法和外星射線是萬用的(

  2. 大家還記得我嗎？(小聲喊)好吧經歷離職延後(我有綁合約但公司……)然後幾周忙碌加上重新就職適應至今比原先預計回歸要晚了一個月……(懺悔) 不過目前開始慢慢穩定了但發現自己埋的伏筆忘得差不多(遭打)，然後找不到自己其他幾篇的關鍵串聯在之前寫的哪幾部裡了嗚嗚嗚(雖然隱約記得是哪篇但忘記在哪段)所以還是先寫點小小日常吧？

  3. 騎士那篇卡了，有誰能推薦有關傭兵的電影或影視嗎？我需要知道手法好讓我能幫騎士收集傭兵團(咦？)

  4. 如果文章有哪邊不好或問題或錯字之類的歡迎大家指出，不想留言也可以私訊我，畢竟我身邊沒有同好，所以我的文都是自己寫自己修，沒有能諮詢的對象……想像力和文筆堪憂，我也想寫歡樂沙雕......咳！





End file.
